En el Lago a las 12:00 en punto
by Lissie Bad Scars
Summary: Draco le tiene que decir a Harry todo de una vez por todas... ¿Será capaz? Capitulo 1... Con partes de canciones! Muy dulce, por cierto ;) Dejen reviewsss
1. ¿Decirme que?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios... (ojala lo fueran, ejjeje). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
  
N/A: Espero que les guste, jejeje  
  
Capítulo 1: ¿Decirme qué?  
  
"Escuché que él cantaba una buena canción. Escuché que él tenía estilo y entonces fui a verlo y a escucharlo por un rato. Y allí estaba este joven, un extraño para mis ojos. Rasgueando mi dolor con sus dedos. Cantando mi vida con sus palabras. Matándome suavemente con su canción. Contando mi vida entera con sus palabras, sentí que todos se ruborizaban con fiebre avergonzados por la multitud. Sentí que él encontró mis cartas y leyó cada una en silencio. Recé para que él terminara...pero continuó rasgueando mi dolor con sus dedos. Cantando mi vida con sus palabras. Matándome suavemente con su canción. Corri, apenas podía ver. Tropecé y caí. Entonces lo vi..."  
  
Océanos nos separan día tras día  
  
Y lentamente me estoy volviendo loco  
  
Escucho tu voz en todas partes,  
  
Pero eso no para el dolor  
  
Te veo cerca de nunca  
  
¿Cómo podemos decir por siempre?  
  
-Malfoy, ¿Qué te ocurre?- No puede ser el, pensó Draco.  
  
-Maldito concurso. No debi venir a verte... Verlo...  
  
-¿Verme? ¿Cómo?  
  
-Vete, Potter. ¿Demasiado Gryffindor para rebajarte a un Slytherin como yo, o no?  
  
-¿De que hablas? Yo solo vine a cantar y divertirme. Si no te gusta, puedes irte.  
  
-Con gusto  
  
...  
  
-¿No te ibas ya, Malfoy?  
  
-Tal vez mejor me quede para ver como destruyes las ventanas... Y mis oídos.  
  
-Nadie te obliga a que te quedes, ¡por Dios!  
  
-Mmmm... ¿Qué linda fiesta, no? Sería una noche perfecta si tan solo... Ah, ya se que no te importa  
  
-¿Cómo sabes?  
  
En ese momento pusieron música lenta... Era perfecto. Draco tenía que hacerlo, era su noche. La noche que le confesaría su amor a Harry.  
  
-Lo se. Durante años esperé el momento perfecto para decírtelo.  
  
-¿Decirme que?  
  
-Mira, hay algo que tengo que decirte... Yo...  
  
Sonó una voz estruendosa por todo el Gran Salón -Y ahora el ganador al Mejor Cantante... – Era Dumbledore anunciando el ganador- Harry Potter!!  
  
-Luego hablamos, Malfoy...  
  
-Al lado del lago a las 12:00 en punto. No faltes.  
  
FiN  
  
¿Quieren la continuación???? Dejen reviewsss, plis!!! 


	2. ¿Será por siempre?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios... (ojala lo fueran, ejjeje). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capitulo 2: ¿Será por siempre?  
  
Harry se dirigió al Lago... Hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba de noche.  
  
Cuando se acercó, encontró un papel doblado con una H escrita en la parte superior. Lo abrió y leyó:  
  
"Donde sea que vayas, dondequiera que estés  
  
Yo estaré esperándote aquí  
  
Lo que sea que tome  
  
O como se rompa mi corazón  
  
Yo estaré esperándote aquí Dices que nuestro amor es imposible Oh, no... Para mi no lo es. He soñado todas las noches, He pasado largas horas meditando. Se que eres la persona a quien amo. Yo estaré esperándote aquí. DM"  
  
Harry sabía que desde hacía dos años el chico rubio y malo ya no lo veía como un estorbo más a su vida... Sabía que lo quería, sabía que algún día debería aceptarlo.  
  
-Harry...  
  
Harry se dio vuelta esta vez para encontrarse con un chico rubio, alto y con ojos color plata brillantes, parado frente a él con una expresión de súplica y temor al rechazo al mismo tiempo.  
  
La música del Gran Salón estaba tan fuerte que se escuchaban algunos acordes hasta ahí... Era perfecto, la noche que Draco había soñado durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Su voz era música para sus oídos... Frente a él tenía parado el chico que tanto detestaba, que le hacía la vida imposible con sus burlas y sus molestos argumentos de porque no debería meterse con un chico de Slytherin así como él. -Harry hay algo que debo decirte...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-No parece, pero hace mucho tiempo que me empezaste a agradar... Demasiado...  
  
Harry lo miró como si hubiera esperado ese momento durante años... Draco aprovechó para agarrarlo suavemente de la cintura, hasta tenerlo pegado a él...  
  
Juntaron sus narices...  
  
-Pensé que este momento nunca llegaría. Draco, te me hacías imposible de alcanzar...  
  
-Shhh... No es hora de lamentarse los años perdidos... Aprovechemos los momentos juntos...  
  
Draco le puso dos dedos en la boca de Harry para que éste no dijera nada.  
  
Los dos sabían perfectamente que pasaría en ese momento... Y que pasaría después. Pero no les importaba. Ya eran grandes y podían tener sus propias decisiones...  
  
Harry alzó un poco todo su cuerpo para quedar a la altura del chico rubio. Draco se acercó un poco, hasta que sus labios quedaron completamente juntos... Claro, se estaban besando.  
  
-¿Qué pasará cuando los demás se enteren de esto?  
  
-No pienses en eso...  
  
Se besaron de nuevo. Y así acabó la noche; los dos en el Lago juntos.  
  
Una promesa de amor... Que, ojalá, nunca se romperá...  
  
Harry todos los días recibía papelitos con poemas y cartitas de Draco. Draco recibía también regalos de su novio...  
  
¿Será por siempre?  
  
FiN  
  
Oh, si... ya lo se... Horrible, cierto? Pero me inspiró la musica... Dejen Reviewssss 


End file.
